bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Kagekyo (Reigai)
Rei Kagekyo (冷影虚 lit. Cold Silhouette of Falsehood) is a reigai based on the original Kensei of the same name. Although constructed to be perfectly identical to the original, this copy gained a unique sense of self not related to the original, and later became a Demon. To distance himself from his namesake, he has taken the nickname Shade. Appearance Shade is considered emo because of his dark appearance. He naturally has black hair and blood red/crimson eyes. Shade usually wears a black shirt, the kind of pants a man would wear to church, and a biker jacket with a special design on it. The design is a demon and angel holding hands, looking away from each other, and with one wing each. The wings point to Shade's shoulders (Demon is on the right, Angel to the left). Personality Apathy, anger and fear consume his once innocent heart. Shade can't even remember the times he actually was happy in his younger years. Any other emotion, save humor, he has discarded. Shade is also atheist, in that dark soul he feels God betrayed him. He is also fiercely loyal to friends, twistedly psychotic and quite random. The randomness drowns out his "emo self" by just having fun, no matter what could happen. He could skateboard down the Empire State Building's stairs, end up with a broken bone, and still crack a smile. The random shell was made to mask the pain of losing his family. Due to their death, he swore that no longer would he let those he cares about die, ever again. After his return, Shade is just a broken shell of what he once was. He feels like he cannot be forgiven for his mistakes. He is amazed that the people he hurt forgive him, but yet feels like they only want to tell him what he wants to hear. History Shade was created by unknown means, but the creator intended him to think he was Rei Kagekyo , one of the Kensei. However, the copy was defective. Shade exibited none of the traits known from the data collected, so they put him into a deep sleep so they could reprogram his mind. During the reprogramming, Shade began to believe he was Human, a fact the 12th Division used against him by making him think he had a human family, which the memories showed were dead because of Shinigami and that he had died and come to Heaven. They set up an elaborate scheme to control his near-replicated power by using Loran to keep tabs on his movements. Their plan backfired when Shade became a Demon for a short time, losing his soul. When he gained it back, more Demons flocked to his side, along with Shinigami who couldn’t deal with the Soul Society’s laws. After a time, he made a fatal mistake and became God, recovering his true memories. Shade has regressed to his Demonic state, once more using the alias of Ice-Lord (Although Van and Atsuya still dub him as Ice Man) to hide his intentions. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Physical Powess: Shade's been in many fights against ever stronger opponents, and thus has become stronger physically to fight on more balenced terms. Compared to Humans and Quincy, Shade is a little bit stronger because he is more adapt at fighting under duress. After becoming a Demon again, his phyiscal abilities increased massively. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Although Shade perfers to fight with some form of weapon in hand, he is quite skilled at hand to hand combat. During his battle with Van, Shade was able to break a crystal barrier with a single punch, although he was in Dargon form at the time. Thanks to the return of his Demonic power, once again he is much faster and stronger, although he has lost the well-honed style he used while human Master Stratagist: Because of his intellect, Shade can invent multiple ways to defeat his foes. He seems to be pre-cognitionant when it comes to battle. The amount he can "see ahead" is five seconds. Why he can, in the first place, has yet to be seen. Demonic Great Spiritual Power: Shade, even as just a Human, actually a Reigai, had a fair amount of spiritual power, but becoming a Demon only further raised it to new hights. He can seemingly use just his aura to freeze plant life, even something as large as a tree. He can also seemingly freeze the ground with just his foot, and the air with his breath, no longer requiring Chill do freeze anything. High Speed Regeneration: As a demon, Shade naturally heals faster than most beings at his level. However, he cannot recover his organs or other grivous wounds. His regeneration is one of his greatest strengths, allowing him to continue fighting even after suffering otherwise battle-ending wounds. Demonic Cero: Shade, being more Hollow than Shinigami, has gained the ability to use Cero, resulting in many enemies asking what species he is. His Cero, is the same blue as his Hell-Blade. It carries his ice power, able to freeze anything rather than causing an explosion. Shade has shown that his Cero has roughly the same power as a typical Menos class, which that alone makes it a dangerous attack. Hell-Blade Shinjitsu-Zai No (真実罪の lit. Truth in Sins) is Shade's Hell Blade. It takes the form of a standard katana that is colored icy blue, and a black stripe going down the center of the blade. The hilt looks like a dark blue snowflake pattern. *'Shikai': Akiraka Ni Wareware No Hikari Ni '( 明らかに我々の光に lit. Reveal to us your light) is the release command for Shinjitsu-zai no. Shade gains the powers of darkness infused ice, that act in much the same way as his shadow manipulation but needs moisture in the air to freeze. :*'Ice Shard: Shade's main ability in Shikai. It takes air and freezes it into solid ice, infused with dark power. The shards move fast, but lack punch, and are only able to fire straight shots. Thanks to Kyoufu's tinkering, Shade's shards are now much stronger, although just as fast as before. :*'Ice Wall': Shade's demonic icy shield. The ice is hardened with more dark powers than the shards, howver can only block from the front and sides. Because Kyoufu added more power to Shade's already potent defenses, the wall can now take more than one solid strike, :*'Chill': Causes all the air around Shade to freeze, resulting in pain for his enemy with every breath. The drawback is that he also gets hurt, albeit less than his enemy due to his demon powers. :*'Frostbite': Useing the effect of Chill to its limits, Shade can create massive injuries with little effort, by freezing any exposed tissues. :*'Death's Touch': Shade uses all of his ice control to create a errie fog. As the opponent freaks out, he walks to them, hand out streached. When he puts his hand on the foe, his/her bloodstream is frozen solid. This seems to be a last ditch effort attack, used only when the death of his enemy is nessesarry Demonic Form: Shade slams the blade into the scabbard, and claims Sin is only the path to Light (罪はパスだけが点灯することで lit. Tsumi wa pasu dake ga tentō suru koto desu). Then a blue dome of Reiatsu surrounds him. When the dome vanishes, Shade's outfit becomes an all blue ensamble and his hair becomes white. If needed Shade can manifest demonic wings, allowing for flight. Shade's first use of this form was during a training match with Greed. While in this form, his ice turns black, showing his taint in it's glare. *'Enhanced Healing Factor': Shade's healing factor is increased exponentally, making the already difficult task to actually injuring him all the harder. To compliment this ability, Shade, at the cost of being unable to use his Demon form for twenty four hours, can de-activate it and fully heal his original body, effectively placing him at the start while his enemy is weakened and injured. Maskless Form: By removing his black mask, Shade become encased in what looks like plates of metallic ice, and his sword become a huge crystaline weapon with a wavy pattern etched into it. Trivia Shade's hight and weight are the exact same as John Forbes Nash, although that was not intended by the author. He wishes have rematches with Margin Heart, for no other reason than he can, and Shiro Kujo, hoping to one day fight the man to his upmost limits. Shade's Demonic Form is based on Vergil from both Devil May Cry 3 (with the mask) and partially on Devil May Cry (without the mask). In an ironic twist, Shade has never actually won a single fight, for an outstanding record of 13 losses.